Grease is a paste like lubricant which has been used to lubricate the moving parts of machines for a long time. Various types of grease are categorized according to six criteria which come below:                Application of the grease        The additives used in its composition        The type of synthetic based oils        The grade of the grease        Maximum operational temperature allowed        Minimum operational temperature allowed        
The two most considered criteria among the above are the additives used and the application. If we look more closely at the efficiency of traditional types of grease in industry and their impact on the longevity of parts, we come to the conclusion that there has been a deficiency in traditional types of grease; namely, these greases only facilitate a sliding movement, and are not able to prevent abrasion between metal parts. Therefore metal parts get abraded and destroyed in a short time. The idea for the invention of Glue Grease came from this destructive process. When we considered the high cost of replacing abraded parts, we decided to design and invent a type of grease with anti-abrasion characteristics in order to prevent premature wearing of parts and lower operational costs.